Exposed
by SecretFlowerChild
Summary: Prankster Len strikes again. Though, for unlucky Len, this prank goes horribly wrong and Rin accidently reveals one of Len's most darkest secrets in the most embarrassing way possible.


**Author's Note: Omigosh, me, SecretFlowerChild, has fallen into the Vocaloid fandom. I love it, absolutely fell in love with it! So... I decided, fanfiction time since there aren't a lot of stories compared to other fandoms. It's a bit upsetting... Anyways, enough about that.**

**Oh dear, someone call the shipping police because I have found my OTP and am shipping it hardcore. I just learned what OTP means too. Wow... I am so smart! I wanted to write a story that was happy and uplifting since most of the stories for this are dark and depressing. Not that it's a bad thing, since I like dark stories. I just can't write them. **

**I'm apologizing ahead of time for any grammar mistakes... dyslexia punches me in the face and says, "Not today, Flower Child, not today" and I just kinda roll with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, just the story.**

* * *

_**Exposed:**_

It was one of those beautiful, shining days. Where the sun's rays were finally able to meet the freshly grown grass. The cumulus clouds, in their cotton candy shapes, dotted across the bright blue sky. Today, the air was warm paired with a slight breeze, but it was happily welcomed as it caressed the exposed skin of people who had shed their winter coats for something much more weather appropriate.

Spring was here.

After a long, harsh winter, spring had finally arrived. It seemed everyone had taken advantage of the nice weather. The sidewalks were not scarce of humans, even the animals took the time to cherish the end of winter. People walked with another, others rode their bikes, neighbors greeted another and some just wanted to celebrate the season with backyard get togethers. The smell of barbeque wafted through the air as grills sizzled with juicy hamburgers, steaks and vegetables.

The day was just one of those peaceful days. A party had just begun in the picket fenced off backyard of the Vocaloid family. Meiko, the female, choppy haired brunette flipped burgers, sipping on a glass of sake. With a glass in one hand and a spatula in the other, she gave one burger a flip and let it sizzle. Kaito had limited her to only a few cups today, not wanting her to overdo it. Though she didn't drink as much as others thought she did. She wasn't always drunk, maybe twice a week, or four. Who was counting anyways?

Kaito, the childish man with dashing blue hair and eyes to match, sat on one of the lawn chairs, relaxing and licking his eighth fudgesicle today. He was being a bit hypocritical when it came to minimizing his guilty pleasure, but at least his didn't impair his vision or slur his words. He had managed to perfect the act of eating ice cream without a lick getting on his face or clothing. He was also spoiling his lunch, yet he didn't seem to really care.

Gakupo sat next to him, his long, electric violet hair in his usual ponytail. A table rested in between their seats and a glass of lemonade kept cool by the ice cubes floating inside, placed on it. He lazily sat, slouching, admiring the day as he waited for his grilled eggplants wrapped in tinfoil to finish cooking on the grill. He could smell them and he waited as patiently as he could.

The girls sat at the table under the shade of the umbrella. Luka read a book quietly as Miku and Gumi played an intense card game of war. Gumi slammed her cards rather dramatically on the table, revealing a King of Spades as her leading army and Miku only smirked as she won yet another war with an Ace of Clovers. Gumi huffed, watching enviously as Miku added the cards to her visibly larger pile. The only ones missing where the pair of sunflower blondes, they were hard to miss. Oddly enough, the Kagamine twins were yet to be seen. Usually Rin would be about, chatting with anyone and everyone and Len would either mock Kaito and cause trouble or snack on his bananas.

Though their absence was noted it wasn't necessarily something to worry about. The day was just too peaceful for any worries or cares to dwell on.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Well, it was peaceful.

The sound of stomping and footsteps echoed from the house. Here came the twins. Len came first, jumping straight through the screen door, not caring that he knocked it right out of its place as it crashed to the ground. They would need a new screen door, but when an angry Rin was on your tail, there was no time for thinking. Only running for your life. Something that she would happily cut short if she caught you.

"Get back here!" Rin shouted out in pure rage. Her aquamarine eyes were nothing but pits of fire. Her signature bow falling off her head as she ran and her now bright orange hair caught the breeze from her speed. Len only laughed, zooming to hide behind Kaito's seat. Rin was on his heels and Len darted away, kicking Kaito's chair and sending the man's fudgesicle splattering into the grass. Kaito cried out, as he could only stare at his ice cream littered with grass and dirt. He blinked back manly tears as an insect studied the new specimen.

Len and Rin continued in a circle around the two adult males in their lawn chairs. Len shoved the table between them to make a quick escape and the lemonade spilled as the table fell forward. Though its contents didn't all splash to the ground, but on Gakupo's lap. He let out a shrill scream and stood up as the wet, cold liquid met his pants. His pants were soaked, looking like he had an accident. Yet Len didn't notice since Rin was still behind him shouting out threats.

Before it could get any worst, Meiko already had Len by the collar of his shirt, yanking him to a stop. Luka and Miku both struggled to hold back Rin, hissing and growling at her twin.

"What did you do now?" Meiko demanded, though the answer was pretty obvious. Rin's hair was now notably orange and she did not look pleased. Len shrugged.

"I just made her hair orange." He said, casually.

"Why?" Meiko hissed between her teeth. His relaxed expression and easy going attitude towards the matter was spiking her blood pressure. Len was always a trickster, but he and Rin usually worked together. This was new, even for him.

"I just wanted her hair to match the fruit she eats." Len hid a chuckle by coughing into his fist. "I think she looks good." He tried to say, keeping a straight. Although, he failed. A lopsided grin appeared on his lips.

"I hate you! I'm going to kill you, idiot!" Rin cried, trying to break through the teal and pink barrier that held her arms. "My hair is orange! It's orange!"

"Don't you like oranges, though?"

"Yeah, the fruit! I don't want my hair orange too!" Rin lunged forward, only to be jerked back by Miku and Luka. "I am seriously going to kill you!"

Len rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Calm down, it washes out."

Meiko let out a sigh of relief and Rin stopped struggling, slouching in Miku and Luka's hold. Getting her hair back to its natural color wouldn't have been easy. Her blonde hair was something that Rin loved the most about her looks. It complimented her eyes and it was easier to find outfits that matched her hair than teal or peachy pink hair.

"In five to seven days", Len added, smiling.

"What!?" Rin shrieked, starting right back up again. "Five days!? I can't be seen in public like this!"

Len shrugged, then a smirk split across his handsome face. "Well, look at the bright side, orange you glad it isn't another color?"

That was Rin's breaking point. The painfully terrible pun had unleashed the beast. She broke free of Miku and Luka's grasps and right towards her idiot, younger twin. Meiko stepped to the side, taking a swig from her cup. There wasn't much she could do now. It was his funeral and Len deserved a good beating. Nothing taught a lesson like a good beating did. Pounding it into someone's head seemed more effective than scolding and Meiko didn't feel like chewing his ear off. He'd most likely do it again anyways. Besides, she'd probably do it later anyways. Albeit, more literally than normal.

Len turned on his heels, preparing to start the chasing game once again when Rin's pounced at him, arms stretched out. Her hands got a grip of fabric and Rin ended up tumbling to the ground. Gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut, preparing for the impact. Though, luckily, she landed in the soft grass. Her grip still tight on his clothes. What article of clothing, she didn't know until she opened her eyes.

The sight that she opened to was indeed a sight to behold, take a picture of and frame it, forever to keep and admire. She cracked up, laughing and rolling in the grass. Not caring about the new grass stains on her top. Her mirror self's face flushed a deep crimson when he realized what she had done.

His shorts… were at his ankles. She had managed to pull his shorts down when she fell. Of course, the underwear he had to wear today were not the wisest choice.

"Nice MikuMiku Party undies!" Rin managed to choke out between her laughter.

Yes, his favorite pair of underwear were indeed Miku Hatsune inspired. Her cherubic face was now exposed as she held her spring onion and smiled at everyone now in full view. She looked so welcoming, but at the same time, it was just an image on his teal colored underwear, like the pop star's hair.

Soon, Rin's laughs seemed infectious as Kaito joined in, pointing and clutching his stomach and Gakupo leaned on him for support as they both laughed till they cried. Gumi's cute cackles joined in, mixed with Luka's quiet giggles and Meiko's loud, obnoxious laughs that sounded similar to a dying dolphin. Len didn't dare look up from the ground to face Miku. Instead, he pulled up his shorts and ran into the house as fast as he could. Trying to maintain some dignity at least.

Miku only watched him go. A hand over her mouth to hide the small smile on her face, like the smile on his underwear.

…

Len laid on his bed, face deep in pillows as he contemplated whether to run away or just drown in a bathtub. He could live somewhere else, under a new name and start a new life that didn't involve Miku, Rin or Diva boxer briefs for males. Though, the humiliation was only just the beginning.

His under garments weren't just exposed, but so was he.

If it wasn't enough that everyone had saw, Miku did too. An idiot like BaKaito could easily figure out that he actually liked the pop star in a more than just friendly, brotherly and sisterly love. He secretly admired her and her beauty. Rin had figured it out easily enough. They were twins after all. She'd often teasing him for it, but this, how could he even bounce back? If no one, besides Rin, knew his true feelings, well then they did now.

He let out a groan into the pillow. His cheeks still on fire each time he thought about it. He didn't even see her reaction. He didn't want to, fearing the absolute worst. She probably thought he was just plain weird or disturbingly obsessed with her. Watching her while she slept, dressing in her skirts when she wasn't home, listening to her whole album on repeat over and over again till he knew every word.

"Oh God!" He moaned, slamming his head repeatedly into the pillow.

He would never be able to live this down. Rin wouldn't let him, she was pure evil. Revenge was now on her list of things to do, next to marrying rich. Sure, he had dyed her hair orange with a slip of red hair dye into her shampoo, but it wasn't a permanent thing. It would come out, eventually. He was stuck with this forever, a memory that would always haunt his nightmares.

Miku would never talk to him again! No more Miku in his life, he couldn't bare the thought of her ignoring him. He cared about her too much. The only reason he had the underwear was because they were on sale. He needed new underwear after Luka's house cleaning rampage. She threw out pretty much anything deemed old. The woman showed no mercy when it came to maintaining a clean house. Also, who could pass up a good bargain? His purchase had nothing to do with his feelings, nothing. He had seen them, shrugged and bought them.

"Damn you, two for one sale." He muffled into the pillow.

His plan for now was to stay in his room, forever. No matter how tempting the burgers smelled on the grill. His stomach growled at the scent, reminding him of how hungry he was. He only groaned again.

A gentle knock sounded at the door. He couldn't face anyone right now. Not even his own reflection in the mirror, probably never would be able to. He'd live in this room forever by himself.

"Go away!" He called out. "I'm busy trying to die."

His ear twitched to the sound of a small giggle. Followed by another round of quiet knocks. Whoever they were, they were persistent.

_"Why won't they just leave me alone?"_

He grumbled curses. Pushing himself off the bed to swing the door open and prepared to give them piece of his mind. Though, he wondered how seriously anyone could take him right now.

"I said to go awa-", the sentence died on his lips when the person at the door was the same female on his underpants. His eyes widened and every wired vessel in his face instantly popped. She smiled sweetly while Len was totally mortified. They both awkwardly stood there. She cleared her throat. Scratching her cheek with her perfectly polished pointer finger.

"Can I come in?" She asked innocently, her eyes casted down at her feet. Her long lashes curtaining the emerald sparkle of her eyes. Len swallowed.

_"No." _

"S-sure." He didn't listen to his mind. Instead, he gestured for her to enter. She plopped down on his bed, smoothing out her skirt. While Len questioned what he was even doing in the first place. He doubted that after you flashed someone your boxer briefs with their face on it, the first thing you were supposed to do was invite them to your room. He held back the urge to slam his head against the wall for being an idiot.

Miku was uncharacteristically quiet. Way too quiet and calm for his liking. He expected her to say something along the lines of, "you're weird, don't talk to me", "maybe you should become a homeless person since you're not wanted here" or even "I'm going to write a pop song about this."

Yet she only sat on his bed. Her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt while Len avoided watching her, not trusting his own hormonally rage fueled thoughts. Right now he had to focus, try to fix this and try to forget it. He internally slouched at his list. Where to start?

"Why don't you come back outside?" She asked. Her eyes met his for the first time today. His posture locked up on him, though he quickly recovered. He managed to give her the best "are you serious" look he could come up with. She placed a hand over her mouth to hide a smile, but he could see the curved line of her lips. Heat traveled up his neck and to his cheeks. He never blushed this much before, was he dying?

_"Hopefully, I am."_

"It wasn't as bad as you think." Miku finally said, standing up and approaching him. It took every amount of willpower Len had to not step back. The pop diva placed a hand on the top of his head, patting it. She always did this to him. He didn't know why being treated like a dog made him happy. If it was anyone else though, he would push their hand away and tell them to bug off.

"C'mon, let's go outside, Len!" She gave him a cute smile, combined with her deadly puppy eyes and ruffled his hair. Len remained strong, held his ground, tried to be a man. It wasn't going to be that easy for him. The blonde gently moved her arm away from him. It fell to her side, her emotions reading off as confused.

He didn't understand how she could just blow it off and why he felt so depressed by her reaction. Did she not know what this really meant? He had pretty much claimed his undying love for her via underwear! Everyone knew now, even she did. Though, she was acting like she normally did. Her easygoing nature towards his traumatizing event didn't seem good enough for him. What did he really expect? That, with some glimmer of hope, she would shout out to the world she loved him too! He let out a sound that was a mixture of a groan and a sigh. This was so frustrating!

"I can't go out there." He fell face first onto his bed. "You can't make me go out there either." He added stubbornly. Maybe she would leave? He really prayed to the Heaven's she would. Though, as stubborn as he was, Miku was just as stubborn. He felt her grip on his arm, yanking him up and pulling him towards the door.

"Miku", he struggled, but she wouldn't let go. Only tightening her grip, he yelped. "Stop! I'm not going out there! You can't make me!"

"Quit being a baby, Len." She teased. He grunted, rolling his eyes. She was practically dragging him to his doom. He could gnaw off his own arm. That was an option. Not a very wise choice, but he was desperate.

"Please, Miku, I can't go out there." His tone sounded like he was pleading. Len, pleading? She turned her head, emerald clashing with his aquamarine stare. Her eyes read his like a book. He was a tornado of negative emotions right now and she wanted to fix that.

"Don't worry, we're not going outside, but to my room!" She smiled, reassuringly. Loosening her hold on him. Len relaxed a little only to tense up again at the relation. Wait, did she say her room?

Len squeaked out. What did that even mean?! Why were they going to her room?!

_"That's it, I'm doomed. Rest in Peace, Len Kagamine. You were a brave man to the very end!"_

…

Len didn't even try to fight anymore. Allowing the tealette, diva sensation to do as she pleased. She could probably push him down a flight of stairs and he wouldn't have cared at this point. Whatever Miku had planned, he prepared for it. Maybe this was a prank? Len imagined he would step into her dark room, Kaito would pull a sack over his head and shove him inside. Rin would then repetitively beat the sack with a stick or run him over with her roller roader. Honestly, he'd welcome it with open arms.

There was always another possibility. That, maybe, she was truly trying to help him. Though, he wondered what someone could do to make him feel any better. Especially, in her room. His eyes widened to the max, face exploding red. He shook his head, jumbling up his perverted thought, scolding himself for it. He wasn't Kaito. The guy had Meiko's bra hidden under his pillow. She hadn't figured out where it went to yet, but Len had found it by mere accident. He had blackmailed the man for money, which Kaito, begging on his knees and crying, paid the fee. Len also managed to snap a few photos of Kaito cuddling the large bra like a stuff animal, drooling in his sleep. Those were for another day, though.

The pair made it Miku's door. The white door had personality like Miku herself. Unlike Len's door, which to him, was just a door. He didn't care about making it look 'pretty'. Her door was littered with music note stickers. Her name in teal, neat, cursive writing done by Luka's steady hands. She gently pushed it open, guiding him in. She motioned him to sit on her bed. He allowed her to push him down into a sitting position.

"Sit", she commanded jokingly. He listened, remaining on her bed.

Len's eyes wandered around her pastel, sea green walls. Taking it all in. Sure, he had been in her room before, but barely long enough to study it. The one wall was filled with photos. He smiled, remembering when a particular photo was taken and where it was taken. Each photo snapped held a memory dear to her. Gumi, Rin and Miku seemed to dominate the wall of photos the most, while there was a lack of the banana loving twin. Len wasn't a picture type of guy. His eyes focused on a group of pictures in particular.

He recalled the exact day, last summer. When the gang took a trip to the beach after a simple suggestion from Gumi. In one photo, Kaito was buried in the sand. Another where Rin and Gumi were playing an intense game of chicken. The water "sport" Rin claimed she was the reigning champion of. Rin's choice was Gakupo's shoulders while Gumi was stuck with Kaito. Len believed Rin had won. Even for her size she had managed to knock Gumi down, off of her blue haired ride. Beside it was a photo of Meiko raising a bottle, arms around Luka and Miku's shoulders, clearly drunk. His gaze stopped at one particular photo, halting him.

In this picture Miku held him tightly in her colorful striped bikini, smiling brightly. Len's face was tinted a light red, a small smile on his face. He still looked unamused, though. Meiko had called it a lucky shot, since most of his pictures were of him seemingly bored and uninterested.

"Len", Miku's voice brought him out of his nostalgia fueled faze. The mattress slumped as she sat beside him. He turned his head to her, regretting the decision. She was only inches away from him. Miku didn't seem to care about the closeness. Was she really this naïve and ignorant?

"You shouldn't be so upset." Miku said sincerely. He swallowed hard like he was choking on a rock. Battling the heat threaten to claim his face. He gulped in an ample amount of air. Snapping out of his hazy state. He turned his head away from hers, huffing.

"Yeah, well, you weren't the one pants." He spat, crossing his arms over his chest. "You aren't the one humiliated here, Miku. I can't ever go out there."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now turn that scowl into a smile, Len!"

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Right, let me get right on that." Sarcasm slithered through his tone. His ear twitched to the sound of her releasing a soft sigh. The weight on the mattress lifted as she stood up, walking across the room to her black dresser.

"I have something to show you. I know it'll make you feel ten times better!" She chimed, turning around to her dresser. What could she possibly be doing? His curiosity got the better of him, as he leaned forward to get a peek. It was hard to see what she was doing, digging around in her drawer. Throwing clothes about until she let out an "Ah-ha!" of success.

She spun back around to face him, holding up an object between her thumbs and pointer fingers. Len nearly fainted or maybe died, he couldn't tell. Color completely left his face, before an interruption of red claimed every part of his features. The tips of his ears burning like a candle's flame. He had no idea what to do. Instead, he made what could only be described as 'Len noises'. A mixture of a cry, not very manly squeaking, the cracking of his voice, a spice of odd syllables and all of this complimented with a gasping sound. All these noises thrown into his vocal cords to be heard. He cringed back, his heart wouldn't stop hammering against his chest in unsteady rhythms.

"Look!" Miku grinned happily, holding up the object proudly. Len did indeed see the panties she had in view. How could he not? He realized that his own smiling face was staring back at him. He covered his eyes with his hands.

"M-Miku!" He sputtered out idiotically. How could she just show her under garments off so freely!? She ignorantly didn't seem to notice his reaction. Still holding her delicates up like a country flag. Pride pumping through her veins as she showed her support.

"See, Len?" She giggled, "There's no need to be so shy about your MikuMiku panties because I have a pair of Lenny-kun panties myself!"

Did she just call his underwear, panties? They were boxer briefs, gosh darn it, not girl's underwear! He wanted to correct her, felt the need to, but he couldn't even get out a syllable without choking up in embarrassment. Moving his hands away from his face, they clenched and unclenched the polka dot comforter in his grasps. Grinding his teeth, unsure of what to do or say. He allowed himself a glimpse before quickly darting his eyes at the wall of photos.

_"Look at something else. Look at something else, pervert!"_

"Len?" Her tone was quiet, laced with concern. Len felt his heart clench.

"Damn it…" He muttered under his breath. She was clearly his weakness. Slowly, he turned his head to face her. Forcing his sky colored orbs to focus only on her face. He gave her a short, nervous chuckle with a crooked smile. He hoped it looked believable. Apparently it did when she gave him her own sending butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. His emotions and hormones finally seemed in check.

"These are my favorite pair." She admitted, holding them close to her chest. Well, his emotions were in check. Only to be released again. He slapped a hand over his nose and lips. Being pants was humiliating, this was absolutely mortifying. Though part of him felt a bit flattered, but he ignored it. Len briefly looked up at her to find a tint of pink to her cheeks, her smile shy.

"Since, Len, is someone really important to me."

_"Wait, what?"_

"Miku?" He mumbled, he searched her gaze. Did he hear that right? The female singer, for the first time today, took on a shade of a cherry. As if someone had dropped red dye into a glass of milk. Len couldn't believe it. He rubbed his eyes thoroughly. Maybe his brain was playing tricks on him. Did this mean she reciprocated the feelings or was he reading to into it?

"Len, it doesn't bother me at all, because now I know you like me." He only blinked. His thoughts played ping pong in his head. She liked him too? He wanted to run out into the world and scream or perform a cheesy musical act, but he still wasn't going outside.

"I-I don't know what to say." He finally admitted. The red coloring on his face seemed to be permanent. Miku dropped her delicates and sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Her teal hair tickling his neck. He tensed up, unfamiliar with this sudden display of unknown affections she shared. "You don't have to say anything."

They sat there in silence, Len trying to figure out what to do next. Ask her out? Tell her he loved her? She broke the tension first.

"Len?"

"Mhm?"

"I also have a T-shirt."

He cracked a smile, chuckling. "So do I."

She looked up at him before they both bursted into laughter.

…

"You think he's ever going to show his face again?" Gumi questioned, as everyone sat at the picnic table. The food done, set and ready to eat and devoured. Gumi and Rin were too busy, playing the war card game. This time, Gumi was winning against her new opponent. Her luck finally arriving. Rin placed down a card, Gumi's was higher. Rin shrugged, taking a bite of her hamburger. Ketchup dripped onto the paper plate. She always drowned her burger with the tomato condiment. Gumi was the say way, except her reason for drowning the burger partially had to do with her drawing smiley faces.

Rin swallowed her food. "He'll get over it eventually." No one knew Len better than she did. They were twins after all. Kaito giggled like a school girl from across the table. Starting to unwrap another fudgecisle. "Our Len was so embarrassed. I've never seen him so red."

Meiko shoved the ice cream into his mouth to keep it busy from ever speaking again. Kaito muffled, as his teeth met the chill of ice cream. His teeth ached in disapproval of the cold. He quickly pulled it from his mouth, whimpering.

There was a quiet shut of the screen door. Everyone turned their heads to the sound. Expecting Miku's return after failing her mission of getting Len outside. Rin, about to take another bite of her burger, dropped it, mouth wide open. Her eyes ready to pop out of her sockets and run away in disbelief at what they saw. Though, everyone seemed to share her surprise.

Len and Miku stood in front of the table. Arms around each other's waist, smiling like idiots. Though, that wasn't what made the table completely silent, staring at them like a school of goldfish in a bowl. Len and Miku laughed together, struggling to contain themselves.

Miku's hair was now in a long ponytail. She had traded her previous tank top to a 'Lenny-kun Lover' T-shirt. Len's face winking in the dead center, surrounded by hearts and stars. His left hand placed on the side of his headphones. The blonde male's pose similar to a DJ rocking the turntables.

The boy on the shirt himself stood with his new ensemble and hairstyle. Two small twintails on either side of his head, obviously using Miku's ribbons. A 'MikuMiku's Number One Fan' T-shirt now on his torso. The Miku on his shirt holding her signature spring onion like a guitar. If the T-shirts weren't enough, Miku and Len had hit another level. The real reason everyone remained marble statues were what they wore below the torso.

Both Miku and Len showed their support for each other by exposing their underwear, wearing them over their shorts. Like two, very stupid, superheroes that couldn't stop laughing. Rin's eyes flashed to Len's 'MikuMiku Dance Party' boxer briefs and Miku's 'Lenny-kun' panties, before moving them back up to their faces. Both of them still crying from heavy chortles.

She snorted, giggling herself. As soon as she cracked, everyone around them did. The sounds of laughter filling the backyard.

* * *

**Alright, hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review, if you want to. I'm wondering if I should post more stories, but I don't think it's that good so.. probably won't. **


End file.
